Stylish Crusades (Arc)
by Tabbycat169
Summary: This story is an arc of another fanfic that is one of my favorites and I couldn't help myself. Stylish Crusades original author is Golden Gecko I'm just wanting to do my own addition to it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic so here goes nothing. I want to do a story based off another author's on here and it was so good that it inspired me to write my own. The original story is Stylish Crusades by Golden Gecko and IT IS AWESOME, but he stopped and I wanted to do my own little story to ad to it. Now I'm a romantic at heart so yes I kind want to do some match making with Dante and Vergil, but I don't want to take away from their badassness, so this story adds some new characters to Stylish Crusades, but it is the original author's choice to use them if he wishes. So let's begin and see what you think.

Lady was with Morrison at Nero and Kyrie's new house when Morrison says'" We need to recruit more agents." Lady looked up from her book she was studying on hell's demon lords and gave Morrison a confused look. "How would that help?" She asked. "Well with everything that has been going on lately and this upcoming war with the demon world, face it we need recruits." Morrison responded. Lady thought this over for a minute and realized Morrison was right, they needed more agents for DMC. She thought for a second on how they would go about it. Morrison then says," We should just put an ad in the paper" Lady says," Are you sure about that, that would invite a lot of weirdos." Morrison thinks about this for second and then he snaps his fingers replying, "We just have to word carefully."

Lady then began to think of how to word an ad in the paper for devil hunters. Then it hit her, she grabs a piece of paper and begins to write. WANTED: EXPERIENCE DEVIL HUNTERS NEEDED, SKILLS IN USING MULTIPILE WEAPONS OR VERY GOOD AT ONE. WARNING JOBS OR CASES MAY INVOLVE DISEMBOWLMENT, BEING BURNED AVILE, BEING IMPAILED, SHOWERED IN ACID FULIDS, BEING SHOT AT WITH STRANGE OBJECTS, MENTAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL DAMAGE, MAKE YOU QUESTION REALITY. PEALSE SEND RESUMES TO DMC P.O. BOX # 666 AND WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS. Lady showed the paper to Morrison. As he read the ad, he started to laugh. "What's so funny?" She asked, Morrison wiping away a tear of laughter, "The part about what would happen on the job," he replied, "But other than that its good, saying what might happen on a case will definitely weed out the weirdos."

Lady grabbed the paper out of his hands and was heading out the door when Morrison said," Don't tell anyone else about this, not even Dante and Vergil," Lady turns around and says," You think that's a good idea?" "No, but I don't think telling them would be a worse idea, go and hurry to the newspaper and get that ad in the paper as soon as possible." Lady rushed out the door and got on her black chopper. After she got done with the newspaper and after some confused looks from the ad department of the paper, Lady exits the building and mounts her bike," I hope this works."

About a week or so later, Lady went to the post office to check the P.O. Box for mail. There wasn't much other than bills and ads, but one letter caught Lady's attention. It said resume for DMC written on it with Corey Conwell on the return address. "We finally get one," Lady says to herself, she opens the letter as she leaving the post office. When she gets outside she stops, her eyes going wide. "Now this is what I'm talking about," Lady says as she reaches for her phone, she dials the number on the resume, "Hello is this Corey? Hi I'm calling about your resume for the DMC devil hunter position, yes could you come for an interview? Great meet me at the docks warehouse 13, yes and bring your gear, alright thank you." Lady hung up and got on her bike, she couldn't wait to tell Morrison the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The interview**

 **(Hey just to let you guys know I've pm Golden Gecko and they plan on continuing their story so sorry caused I said they stopped in the first chapter so my bad, the author is working on a lot of stuff for his story and he may use Corey in it for one case and see where it goes from there, also might change Corey's name, I said that it was ok, since it is his story after all)**

The next day Lady was at the warehouse waiting for the interviewee to show up after she called her and told her what time to show up at the warehouse. Around twenty minutes till she heard a knock on the warehouse door. She went to answer it and opened the door to a girl who appeared to be about sixteen or seventeen. "Can I help you?" Lady asks, the girl responds, "I'm here for the interview, I'm Corey Conwell." Lady stares for a second, "But your application says twenty-seven, you like you're sixteen," Lady states looking at the girls face. "I know I get that a lot, it gets annoying after a while," "Oh well come on in." Lady says, allowing the girl to pass by into the warehouse. As Lady walks over to the desk she had set up, the girl takes her id and I wallet sized version of her birth certificate to show to Lady.

Lady took the ids and looking them over, sure enough it showed that the girl was in fact twenty-seven years old. "So tell me about yourself Ms. Conwell, what made you want to apply to DMC agency?" Lady asks her, Corey takes a seat in front of the desk and replies, "I was looking for a job that I could actually do with the training I received in the Himalayas," Lady took in what she said and looked down at her resume, she looked up and said, "Yes it says here that you trained with shaolin monks, am I reading that right?" Corey nods. "And you are very skilled in using the 'bow staff', can you demonstrate that please?" Lady asks, to which Corey stands up and grabs the long case she brought in with her and opens it and pulls of her staff. Lady turns on a video camera so she can show Morrison later if this applicant turns out to be good.

Corey starts warming up by spinning it around, first in her hand then she keeps it going by spinning it across her body, managing to not hit herself in the head. Which showed Lady that she diffidently knew how to use it seeing that she seemed to be at ease with the weapon. When she finished she gave it one last spin before hitting the ground witched caused a strange energy wave to ripple away from the staff that made Lady jump up. "What was that?" Lady asked almost going for her a pistol. Corey explains, "That was nature's energy that built up in the staff as I was spinning it and also by drawing it to myself at will." Lady took a second to digest this. This applicant was turning out to be very interesting. Lady clears her throat, "Uh …. Ok let's do some target demonstration, please." Lady grabs the camera and guides Corey over to the old abandoned furniture at the side of the warehouse. "Ok so pick a target and show me what you got." Corey walks up to an old moldy looking office desk, she starts to get a good spin on her staff then thrusts it forward almost like a one-inch punch and the desk explodes right in the middle blowing both pieces away from each other.

"OK let's see how you do with moving targets," Lady says grabbing some of the old wooden chairs and pulling them out to the middle of the warehouse floor. She puts the video camera back on its mount and walks to the other side of the chairs. Lady picks one up testing its weight. "You ready?" Lady asks, Corey answers by taking a stance to show that she is ready for whatever Lady throws at her. Lady swings the chair behind her then whips it at Corey as fast and as hard as she could. Corey, wielding the bow staff in one hand spins it around and shatters it into tiny splinters and sawdust. Lady impressed, picks up two more chairs and Corey whips the staff around a destroys them as if they were nothing.

Lady stops and studies Corey closely, she finally comes to a decision. "Alright I think I have enough to make my decision," "And that would be?" Corey asks. Lady motions for her to take her seat as Lady turns off the video camera. Lady sits down in her chair and goes over Corey's resume one more time, she looks up at Corey and ask, "Do you have any other experience in weapons?" Corey pauses for a second then reaches into her case and bring out a sawn off shotgun. Lady observes this and then Corey says," I don't use this gun very often, if at all, I had a close call with some demons one time and I thought this would come in handy in case if I ever get into a tight pinch again." "I take it you don't like having it at all?" Lady states questioningly, Corey answers, "Yeah, but I think of it like the same philosophy as a condom, better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it," She finishes the last part with a smirk. Lady trying to hide a smirk herself coughs, "Well ok from what I've seen and read I think you make the perfect agent for DMC, I have to talk with my colleague further on the matter, but I believe he will come to the same conclusion," "You can expect a call later in the week, we may also require you to come suited up ready to go on a case." Corey nods with a big grin on her face.

Lady escorts Corey out of the warehouse then goes back and gathers everything up. "Wow, Morrison is going to love this one, I just hope the guys will when we kinda drop this on them," Lady says to herself thinking of the reactions of her fellow agents as she walks out of the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Reveal**

 **(This should be good, also I'm adding what Corey looks like in the video because I forgot to do it in the last chapter)**

A week later at Kyrie and Nero's house, Lady and Morrison called the guys for a meeting in the library. The walked in and some founds seats while others decide to stand. Taking a deep breath Morrison began," With the recent events and the climbing danger of the war with the demon world and them fighting for the throne, Lady and I have decided that we needed to recruit more hunters." After he finished there was a paused followed by an outburst from Nero, "Why would you do that, we're busting our asses out there?" "I concur we are doing our best we don't need rookies making it worse," Said Vergil. Dante was pinching the bridge of his nose then looks up at Lady and Morrison and asks, "Please tell you haven't already found somebody?"

Lady and Morrison glance at each other and Dante took that as a yes. "God damn it," he says, Lady holds her hands up to try to calm everyone down. "Look we knew you guys would act like this which is why we didn't tell you," Lady said, "I recorded the interview so that way you guys could see for yourself." "This should be good," says Dante. Lady plays the video and the guys watch as they see Corey up on the screen, they take in her appearance as she was wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt with a closed neck (almost like a turtle neck) and baggy pants with multiple pockets on the legs. She had long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail with a little hanging down on each side of her face. The guys watched as she basically blew the desk apart with her staff.

And when she explained about the ability to use nature's energy, Vergil asked, "What is that exactly?" Lady paused the video and replied, "I looked it up and the temple where she has trained at is actually famous for somehow being able to wield what they call 'nature's energy', apparently it's the life force energy of everything around them like plant life and wildlife without causing any negative effects." "From what I was able to gather it seems like an equal partnership they have going between them and nature," Lady says, she then continues the video. They watch as Corey takes out the chairs like they were nothing. Then they watch as Lady ask her if she has any other weapons and see her pull out her sawn off, this make Vergil scoff due to his opinion on guns, but then he hears her comment why she has it. They hear her comment about needing it like a condom, this got a laugh from Dante and Nero.

After the video is over, Nero pipes up saying," I think I've seen her from somewhere." This got a quizzical look from everybody. "Oh I know, I've seen her on YouTube, she has a channel called 'Downtime with Corey'," Lady quickly went to the computer and went to the site and searched for the channel and a page popped up with a LOT of videos on it. She clicked on one and this popped up on the T.V screen. It showed Corey sitting in front of a big mike. "Howdy to all my subscribers, you guys have been begging me to sing a song from Pink and I thought why not." "So I picked her song 'Walk Of Shame'," Corey snickers, "No I have never done the walk of shame, but I have friends that have and its hilarious so I thought it would be fun to dedicate this to them," Corey laughs, "Sorry guys," She starts the song and starts to do a little jig.

When the song is over Corey says," Woo, that was fun but that's it for this video guys, I don't know when I'll do another video it may be awhile or sooner, but I do these videos in my downtime when I feel like it so no bitching if you don't see another video for a while ok, so see all you little misfits in the next video, bye." The video ends there and the room is silent for a while till Vergil says, "Nice pick guys," sarcastically. Morrison says, "You heard in the video she does this in her downtime, I don't think this would have anything to do with her work in the field." "Well see," Vergil says narrowing his gaze at Lady and Morrison. A knock was heard on the library door, "Come in," Morrison says. Kyrie sticks her head around the door, "Um…there is a Corey Conwell here," "Ah yes let her in," Morrison says, "Wait she's here?" Nero asks surprised.

Kyrie comes back to the library guiding a now purple haired Corey. This surprises Lady and Morrison, but gains curiosity from the others. "Um…Corey what happened to your hair?" Lady asks, Corey looks at Lady and responds, "Oh I made a challenge to these kids I babysit sometimes that if they all got on honor roll at their school, I would dye my hair purple," Corey then smiles and snickers. Nero couldn't help but snicker as well thinking it made her look funny. "So you called me here for a case, at least that what you said on the phone," Corey states, Lady remembering replies, "Yes, we have a case we would like you and Vergil to go and solve." This gets an angry reaction from Vergil, "Why do I have to be the one to test out the rookie?" He demands, Corey gives him a look that says, "Well fuck you too."

Lady getting annoyed with Vergil, but also understanding his reaction calmly says, "I thought it would be a good idea to have her go on a case with you so that way she can get a more serious idea of what we do exactly," Vergil looks over at Corey who gives him a cheeky smile and a little finger wave, which earns her an angry growl from Vergil. Corey just snickers at him, she then turns to Lady and asks, "What kind of case do you have for us?" Getting straight to the point which surprised Vergil, thinking she was just a jokester like Dante. Lady turns to the desk in the library a grabs a file off it, "People in a small town in Oregon have been reporting strange noises and disappearances going on during a bonfire the local kids keep having about once a week," Corey thinks for a second and asks, "How long has this been going on for?" Lady replies, "It says here it's been happing for about two months after the school's winter formal." Vergil take this in, before he can ask Corey beats him to it by asking, "What types of people having been disappearing?" She doesn't waste any time, Vergil thought starting to think this might work out after all. Lady then responds, "It seems some of the nerds and geeks have gone missing and no one knows where they might of went." Corey absorbs this, Vergil asks, "Does this place have a history of things like this happening?" Lady looks threw her papers and she responds, "Nothing in the last few years, but I'll look further to see if I can dig anything up."

Corey then turns around and starts to head out of the library, she then turns back to Vergil, "You coming stiffy?" This gets another angry growl from Vergil. I take it back this is going to be a big headache, was Vergil's thought as he walks towards the door where Corey is standing. He looks at her trying to give her a withering look, but this doesn't faze her. Corey then says, "Come on puddin we don't have all day," Vergil stops and takes a deep angry breath only to turn around to the sound of both Dante and Nero snickering from the exchange. Vergil then looks at Lady and Morrison and says, "I will get you back for this," Corey yells down the hall, "Hey princess come on." To which Dante and Nero bursts out laughing not able to contain it any longer. Vergil with an angry blush exists the library.

Lady and Morrison start laughing along with Dante and Nero. "Well this should be interesting," Lady states wiping away a tear.


End file.
